


Blaine Anderson's First Party

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Just as the title reads-Blaine Anderson is heading to his first party.He had never been to one before, but this one was different-because it was Kurt Hummel's party.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Kudos: 23





	Blaine Anderson's First Party

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 10 of the 14 Days of Quaranklaine! Drug & Alcohol! This is honestly one of my favorites I've done so far, so I hope you enjoy it!

Blaine had never been to a party before, so to say that he was nervous would have been a bit of an understatement. He felt pathetic. It was his senior year and he had never been to a party before. He didn’t really know why. He wasn’t  _ not  _ popular. He just could never go for one reason or another, and even when he could, he just wasn’t always comfortable with the crowd that was gonna be there. But tonight is the night of Kurt Hummel’s party, and he had to go.

He’d had a crush on Kurt for over a year now, and they were good acquaintances, but not quite friends. Kurt was always sweet and seemed genuinely interested in what Blaine had to say, but Blaine always felt too awkward to go past small talk with Kurt. Tonight would be the night he could change that.

As he stood outside of Kurt’s house, he took a moment to check his outfit. He was wearing a white polo with navy blue stitching, navy blue pants, and Sperry’s. He also had a bright red bow-tie on, and his hair was gelled down pretty tight. Once he took a final look and made sure that his shirt was tucked in evenly, he walked up and rang the doorbell. 

After about a minute, he rang the doorbell again and somebody finally opened the door. “Woah, dude, you still ring the doorbell! That’s hilarious! Come in!” Blaine gave a small, awkward smile and walked through the door. “Thanks, Finn.” Blaine stared at Finn as he made his way back into the party, clearly drunk. Everybody was. The house was filled with his classmates, most of them holding red solo cups in their hands and trying to yell over the loud music playing. 

Blaine awkwardly walked over to the kitchen, where he ran into Mercedes, who wasn’t drunk yet, but was clearly on her way. “Hey, Blaine! Do you want me to pour you a drink?” Mercedes was reaching for a bottle of tequila when Blaine interjected. “No thanks, ‘Cedes, I’m fine for now. You having a good time?”

Mercedes poured herself a shot, knocked it back, and slammed the shot glass down. “The best time  _ ever _ ! Kurt knows how to throw a party!” Mercedes ran into the large crowd, dancing to the music. 

Blaine was left alone, leaning against the kitchen counter, when Kurt walked into the kitchen, laughing from a previous conversation. He looked amazing. Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off of Kurt- how confident he looked, how his smile radiated throughout the whole room. The moment Kurt noticed Blaine, his smile somehow widened and he walked right over to him, and took him into a long, warm hug. Blaine could smell the alcohol radiating off of Kurt, but he didn’t care. He had never been hugged like this before, and definitely not by somebody he liked so much. When he pulled away, he smiled up at Kurt.

“Hi, Blaine! I’m so glad you could make it! How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s been great! Thank you for the invite, Kurt, I really appreciate it.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine and put his arm around him, yelling in his ear.

“Blaine, have a drink with me!”

“Oh, I don’t-I don’t know, I-”

“Come on, Blaine! One drink? Just for me? I really want to have a drink with you!”

Blaine thought for a moment before answering. He was nervous, but Kurt wanted to have a drink with him. He said he wanted to have a drink with  _ him.  _ That felt good. And what was the harm of having one little drink with Kurt? 

“Sure. Just one, though!”

The rest of the night was a blur for Blaine. One drink turned to two, which turned to three, which was more than enough for a first timer, especially when he was drinking the drinks Kurt made, which were  _ strong.  _

When Blaine woke up in the morning, he was on a couch he didn’t recognize, in a room he also didn’t recognize. His white polo had a large red stain on it, probably from wine, he had a piercing headache, and desperately needed to use the restroom. After walking around aimlessly for a couple of minutes, Blaine found the bathroom, and he took that as a success considering how terribly he was feeling. 

As Blaine exited the restroom, he heard singing from a room nearby, and he was able to recognize that voice anywhere; it was Kurt singing. Blaine followed the voice and ended up in Kurt’s kitchen, where he watched Kurt cooking breakfast and singing.

“Um...hi.”

Kurt looked up from what he was making on the stove and smiled at Blaine. He wasn’t even a little bit embarrassed that Blaine had caught him singing. He was extremely comfortable in his skin, which was one of the things Blaine loved most about him.

“Morning, Blaine! You look like….you survived your first party! Come over here, the food’s almost ready! Do you want some coffee or anything?”

“Water. Please. Just water.”

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine a water bottle from the fridge, handing it to him and then walked back over to finish making his food.

“I’m surprised you’re alive after yesterday.”

“Yeah, me, too. I don’t remember much of it. Did anybody else stay?”

“Nope, just you. Nobody knew where you lived, and I couldn’t get a real answer out of you no matter how hard I tried. So I just set you up a spot on the couch in our living room.” 

Blaine turned red and looked down, suddenly embarrassed about what had happened. Kurt was still smiling, though, and turned back to turn off the fire on the oven and plate their food.

“Here, it’s french toast. Enjoy the carbs. You’ll feel better.”

Blaine took the food and began to eat. Kurt sat down next to him and ate his food as well. There was an awkward moment of silence before Blaine broke.

“Kurt, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I never go to parties, and I never drink. But when you asked me I just wanted to spend time with you so I said yes, and it was fun in the beginning, but I just don’t remember the rest and I’m very embarrassed, and I’m sorry I’m here now, and I promise I won’t do anything like this ever again, and if you never want to speak to me after today I totally understand.”

Kurt stared at Blaine in amusement, listening to his entire shpiel.

“Are you done?”

Blaine looked confusedly at Kurt, who just laughed.

“It’s fine! We all drink a little too much from time to time. I think it’s cute that you wanted to spend time with me. But I promise, just for next time, that you don’t have to drink to get me to want to spend time with you, Blaine. I think you’re great.”

Blaine was surprised, but also smiling in relief.

“Really?”

“Really. Let’s just hang out today! Wanna watch some movies? We can order a pizza or something later?”

Blaine was stunned, definitely not planning on having a day with Kurt, especially after a night he literally couldn’t remember.

“That..that sounds perfect. You parents really don’t mind people just being here?”

“It’s just me and my dad! But either way, he’s out of town right now visiting some family, which is why I was able to throw the party. Trust me, that wouldn’t have happened otherwise.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s now empty plate and put it in the sink. “Now, come on! We have a really huge DVD collection, so you can do the honors of choosing which one you want to watch.”

Kurt began to walk towards the living room when Blaine stopped him, still sitting at the counter.

“Kurt! Did I say or do anything embarrassing last night?”

“Nope, not that I can think of. You just kept saying that you’d never drank before, that it was your first party, that you were in love with me, normal stuff like that!”

Blaine stared at Kurt with his mouth opened. Kurt smirked at Blaine.

“Come on and hold my hand while we watch a stupid movie, Blaine!” Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and walked into the living room.

Blaine sat in shock for a moment, then got up to go see Kurt in the living room.

Maybe parties weren’t too bad, but he’d like to remember the next time he told Kurt he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it! Leave some love below, and be sure to leave some for Kayla as well! See you tomorrow with another one ;)


End file.
